


School Life

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Fic, Kim Seungmin-centric, Rated T for language, Texting, That's it. That's the fic., skz go to a boarding school. seungmin is new there. everyone fawns over him., that's literally what this whole fic is going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: hyunjin:hey youseungmin:me??hyunjin:yes youhyunjin:you look tired as hellseungmin:whomst?? the?? fuck?? is?? this??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: [blatantly ignoring all of my other fics] here ya go! take this piece of seungmin centric shit
> 
> everyone's age has been altered so all of hyung line are 18, 00 line are 17, and jeongin is 16.
> 
> (also yes the title is a skz song because it's a fucking bop so why tf not?)

_[hyunjin, seungmin] (2)_

**hyunjin:** hey you

 **seungmin:** me??

 **hyunjin:** yes you  
**hyunjin:** you look tired as hell

 **seungmin:** whomst?? the?? fuck?? is?? this??  
**seungmin:** and how do you know what I look like rn??

 **hyunjin:** oh shitahdksn  
**hyunjin:** i'm hyunjin  
**hyunjin:** one of your roommates

 **seungmin:** OH  
**seungmin:** well hi there, i'm seungmin

 **hyunjin:** I know. hi.

 **seungmin:** i'm sorry that i didn't get to meet you guys last night btw. i like passed out as soon as i came in

 **hyunjin:** no worries my dude  
**hyunjin:** you did come in pretty late + sung and I weren't even there when you got here

 **seungmin:** i noticed  
**seungmin:** ALSO!!  
**seungmin:** you being my roommate doesn't explain how you know what I look like rn

 **hyunjin:** look to your right

 **seungmin:**  all i see is the fountain

 **hyunjin:** your other right

 **seungmin:** WNZISNWKS

 **hyunjin:** what?  
**hyunjin:** what's wrong?

 **seungmin:** I ONLG HAVE OEN RIGHT

 **hyunjin:** .  
**hyunjin:** look to your left

 **seungmin:** ??  
**seungmin:** all i'm seeing is the school and a bunch of trees

 **hyunjin:** look up

 **seungmin:** HOLY SIJT  
**seungmin:** HAVE YOU BEEN UP THERE THIS WHOLE TIME??

 **hyunjin:** yep

 **seungmin:** why are you up there?

 **hyunjin:** because I can be  
**hyunjin:** why are _you_ sitting outside this early?

 **seungmin:** ...  
**seungmin:** because I was gonna try to figure out where everything is before classes start

 **hyunjin:** figured so  
**hyunjin:** want me to show you around?

 **seungmin:** oh god, could you please?

 **hyunjin:** of course  
**hyunjin:** give me a sec to get down from here and then we can start the grand tour

 **seungmin:** okay.  
**seungmin:** be careful!!

 **hyunjin:** i make no promises

 **seungmin:** please

 **hyunjin:** i'll consider it

 **seungmin:** not what i want  
**seungmin:** but i'll take it

_[dancing queen] (4)_

**felix:** I'VE FOUND GOD

 **chan:** well good morning to you too

 **minho:** it's about time

 **felix:** tf is that suppose to mean?

 **minho:** it means exactly what tf you think it means

 **felix:** so that's what we're gonna do today? we gonna throw hands?

 **chan:** boys, boys, you're both pretty

 **minho:** you're only saying that bc it's true

 **chan:** that plus the fact that it's too early to deal with your bullshit

 **felix:** rude  
**felix:** anyways back to our regularly scheduled bullshit  
**felix:** I'VE SEEN GOD AND HE IS AMONG US  
**felix:** HE IS AMONG US!!

 **minho:** what in the absolute fuck are you going on about?

 **hyunjin:** ignore him

 **minho:** what do you think we've been trying to do?

 **felix:** you've been trying and failing  
**felix:** terribly

 **chan:** do you know what felix is screaming about this time jinnie?

 **hyunjin:** of course i do

 **minho:** you're not going to tell us what it's about are you?

 **hyunjin:** of course i'm not

 **chan:** figured

 **felix:** I'M SCREAMING ABOUT A GOD OBVIOUSLY

 **chan:** ngl  
**chan:** it's mildly concerning

 **felix:** and why is that??

 **minho:** because you're like the spawn of satan

 **felix:** I am: NOT!

 **minho:** you most definitely are

 **hyunjin:** you're the actual antichrist

 **felix:** no i'm not!!  
**felix:** come on chan, back me up here man!

 **chan:** i'm sorry lix but  
**chan:** you kinda are the spawn of satan

 **felix:** it really be your own friends

 **hyunjin:** FELIX  
**hyunjin:** FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST STOP FOLLOWING US

 **felix:** NOT UNTIL I'VE SEEN THE FACE OF GOD UP CLOSE

 **hyunjin:** PLEASE STOP  
**hyunjin:** YOU'RE SCARING SEUNGMIN

 **felix:** so his name is seungmin??  
**felix:** perfect.  
**felix:** just like him.

 **minho:** i'm so confused

 **chan:** me too

 **hyunjin:** FELIX  
**hyunjin:** DO NOT COME OVER HERE  
**hyunjin:** I WILL ACTUALLY DECK YOU

 **felix:** BUT HYUNJIN  
**felix:** I MUST KNOW HOW HE LIKES HIS EGGS IN THE MORNING

 **hyunjin:** FELIX YONGBOK LEE

 **chan:** looks like i'll be telling mr. morris that we're gonna be short a member for  
**chan:** all of eternity

 **minho:** finally.

_[seungmin, hyunjin] (2)_

**seungmin:** so...  
**seungmin:** your friend is interesting

 **hyunjin:** that's one way of putting it  
**hyunjin:** i'm so sorry about him

 **seungmin:** it's okay  
**seungmin:** i just weren't really expecting to grabbed all of the sudden  
**seungmin:** i'm sorry for punching him

 **hyunjin:** are you kidding??  
**hyunjin:** that was the best thing i've seen all day  
**hyunjin:** that and he deserved it!!

 **seungmin:** i still feel bad tho  
**seungmin:** it's my first day here and i'm already punching people

 **hyunjin:** if it makes you feel any better he isn't mad

 **seungmin:** he's not?

 **hyunjin:** nope!  
**hyunjin:** he actually ranted for 5 mins about how he had been "blessed by the touch of god"

 **seungmin:** jkdnjfkdk  
**seungmin:** i really wish he wouldn't call me that

 **hyunjin:** i doubt he's gonna stop doing that any time soon

 **seungmin:** hmm

 **hyunjin:** anyways  
**hyunjin:** has your first day been good so far

 **seungmin:** besides the punching incident and feeling hella nervous  
**seungmin:** it's been pretty good!!  
**seungmin:** and everyone is super nice

 **hyunjin:** lmao  
**hyunjin:** that won't last long

 **seungmin:** what do ya mean?

 **hyunjin:** you're new and no one knows why you're here yet  
**hyunjin:** once you get settled in and tell what got you stuck here  
**hyunjin:** they'll all go back to being the assholes that they are

 **seungmin:** oh. i see :/  
**seungmin:** you're not gonna do that though, right?

 **hyunjin:** of course not

 **seungmin:** of course

_[dancing queen] (4)_

**chan:** that's a nice busted lip you got there lix

 **felix:** thanks?

 **chan:** care to share with us how you got it?

 **hyunjin:** [shifty eyes emoji]

 **felix:** SH UT

 **minho:** i'm sensing that hyunjin knows something  
**minho:** like always  
**minho:** shady bitch

 **hyunjin:** well i was gonna spell the tea  
**hyunjin:** but i don't know now

 **minho:** suddenly i worship the ground that you walk on

 **hyunjin:** kiss my feet then bitch

 **minho:** gladly

 **hyunjin:** WHAT

 **chan:** I wish I was Jared, 19

 **felix:** LKLWSKI  
f **elix:** MINHO  
**felix:** I KNEW YOU WERE NASTY BUT NOT THAT NASTY

 **minho:** shut it, busted lip mcgee

 **felix:** make me, foot kisser

 **hyunjin:** sounds to me like you're asking to get punched felix  
**hyunjin:** have you not been punched enough today?

 **felix:** YOU ABSOLUTE TRASH MAMMAL

 **chan:** who tf punched my son??

 **minho:** he's literally only a year younger than you

 **chan:** which means he's an actual fetus.  
**chan:** my son.

 **minho:** ...  
**minho:** okay then

 **chan:** now  
**chan:** who punched my son?

 **minho:** and do you have it on video?

 **hyunjin:** 1.) he ran up behind my new roommate while I was showing him around and like made an attempt to back hug him i think?? which caused poor seungmin to freak and punch him out of reflex  
**hyunjin:** 2.) unfortunately i don't have it on video

 **minho:** damn

 **chan:** felix  
**chan:** sweetie  
**chan** : why would you try to hug someone that you don't know?

 **felix:** I NEEDED TO KNOW HOW WELL HE WOULD FIT IN MY ARMS  
**felix:** PLUS HE JUST LOOKED SO CUTE AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

 **chan:** you can't just hug a stranger though! no matter how cute!!

 **minho:** yeah you don't do that  
**minho:** you do what i do and stalk them from afar

 **chan:** i-  
**chan:** NO!  
**chan:** don't do that either!!

 **hyunjin:** seungmin feels bad about punching you by the way

 **felix:** please tell that actual god that it's okay

 **hyunjin:** i already told him that you're not mad

 **felix:** good  
**felix:** cause i'm honestly not

 **hyunjin:** i know

 **felix:** will you tell him that he has my permission to punch me again  
**felix:** cause like that was kind of hot

 **minho:** what the fuck lix

 **chan:** kdknfje

 **hyunjin:** absolutely not

 **felix:** figured as such  
**felix:** was worth a try though

_[jisung, hyunjin] (2)_

**jisung:** hey slut

 **hyunjin:** hey garden gnome

 **jisung:** .  
**jisung:** okay  
**jisung:** maybe i deserved that

 **hyunjin:** you did  
**hyunjin:** is there a reason for why you're messaging me rn?

 **jisung:** oh yeah!!  
**jisung:** is our roommate the new kid looks like kim wonpil in glasses??

 **hyunjin:** yeah  
**hyunjin:** why??

 **jisung:** FUCK

 **hyunjin:** ??

 **jisung:** THAT ABSOLUTE PILE OF FLUFF IS OUR NEW ROOMMATE?

 **hyunjin:** and once again, i say  
**hyunjin:** yeah

 **jisung:** WHAT DID WE DO IN OUR PAST LIVES TO GET SO BLESSED?!

 **hyunjin:** i don't know??

 **jisung:** WE'RE SO LUCKY

 **hyunjin:** well i mean you're not wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung:** now ya see  
>  **jisung:** if i told you that i'd be lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah sorry I took so long to update!

_[jisung, hyunjin] (2)_

**jisung:** so blessed  
**jisung:** so moved  
**jisung:** so grateful  
**jisung:** can't believe that this is my life  
**jisung:** never going to take it for granted  
**jisung:** always going to give back  
**jisung:** thank you

**hyunjin:** do I even wanna know what you're going on about?

**jisung:** SEUNGMIN IS JUST SO CUTE  
**jisung:** 'M LITERALLY GONNA CRY

**hyunjin:** ...  
**hyunjin:** god i just know i'm gonna regret asking this  
**hyunjin:** but  
**hyunjin:** why?

**jisung:** oOKAY SO LIKE WE WERE STDYIG TOGRHTR AN HE FELL ASLEEP ON MY BED  
**jisung:** AND NOW HE'S CLINGING ONTO MY PLLLW AND HE LOOKS SO CUTE N SO PRECIOUS  
**jisung:** I'M BIG SAD :(

**hyunjin:** please for the love of christ  
**hyunjin:** tell me you're not watching him sleep  
**hyunjin:** bc like that would be so creepy  
**hyunjin:** i mean this ain't twilight man

**jisung:** now ya see  
**jisung:** if i told you that i'd be lying

**hyunjin:** for fuck sakes han jisung!!  
**hyunjin:** he's only been our roommate for a week, you're gonna scare him  
**hyunjin:** then he's gonna wanna switch rooms :<

**jisung:** you act like i didn't do the same thing with you when you first became my roommate

**hyunjin:** YOU DID WHT?!

**jisung:** nothing!

**hyunjin:** i  
**hyunjin:** you  
**hyunjin:** watched me-  
**hyunjin:** skrmflkrm  
**hyunjin:** we'll talk about this later  
**hyunjin:** just pls stop watching him sleep

**jisung:** THERE'S ACTUSL TEARS IN MY EYS

**hyunjin:** what is it now?

**jisung:** SEUNGMINNIE STOPPD CLINGING ONTO MY PLLW N ROLLED OVER  
**jisung:** N STRTED CLINGING ONTO ME

**hyunjin:** ...  
**hyunjin:** PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

**jisung:**  (clingyseungmin1.jpg)  
**jisung:** (clingyseungmin2.jpg)

**hyunjin:** SJKFRKJKKNJ  
**hyunjin:** you lucky bitch  
**hyunjin:** he BABY baby!!

**jisung:** he the cutest baby :<

**hyunjin:** yes he is  
**hyunjin:** now once again  
**hyunjin:** pls for the love of christ stop watching him sleep

**jisung:** how about no?

**hyunjin:** that's it  
**hyunjin:** i'm moving everything in the kitchen to the top shelf

**jisung:** waIT  
**jisung:** HYUNJIN NO  
**jisung:** DON'T DO THIS  
**jisung:** YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME  
**jisung:** PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME  
**jisung** : S P A R E M E P L E A S E

**hyunjin:** y'all hear sumthing?

**jisung:** B I T C H!

_[dancing queen] (4)_

**hyunjin:** look!!  
**hyunjin:** (clingyseungmin1.jpg)  
**hyunjin:** (clingyseungmin2.jpg)

**felix:** THAT'S MY GOD OF A HUSBAND Y'ALL

**chan:** felix, sweetie, we've been over this  
**chan:** you barely know the boy  
**chan:** you cannot keep referring to him as a god or your husband

**felix:** fuck you  
**felix:** i do what i want

**chan:** wanna run that by me again? :)

**felix:** i love and respect you with every fiber of my being

**chan:** that's what i thought :))

**minho:** chan stop threatening the baby

**felix:** sknkjnee  
**felix:** 'm not baby

**minho:** yeah   
**minho:** sure  
**minho:** whatever you say hun

**hyunjin:** well actually  
**hyunjin:** if anyone is baby it's seungmin!!  
**hyunjin:** like did you not look at those pics?!

**felix:** we stan an intellectual!!

**chan:** well i mean  
**chan:** you kinda have a point

**minho:** he may have a point  
**minho:** but i refuse to agree with anything this snake says

**hyunjin:** and this is coming from the bitch who was willing to kiss my feet last week

  
**minho:** don't test me :)  
**minho:** i can and will crush your head between my thighs without even breaking a sweat

**hyunjin:** what a way to go

**chan:** lucky

**felix:** DJNKJFENJF  
**felix:** i just  
**felix:** chokED ON MY TEA

**minho:** what?

**chan:** what?

**felix:** god you people are such panicked disaster gays

**hyunjin:** hey felix

**felix:** yea?

**hyunjin:** seungmin

**felix:** JNJSNJSJSN  
**felix:** S E U N G M I N N I E  
**felix:** MY SWEET SUGAR PLUM GUM DROP CINNAMON APPLE COTTON CANDY FLUFF CINNAMON ROLL MARSHMALLOW BABY!!

**hyunjin:**...  
**hyunjin:** i need new friends

  
_[ . • ☆ • . roomies . • ☆ • . ] (3)_

**seungmin:** hey  
**seungmin:** uh...  
**seungmin:** i really hate to bother you guys  
**seungmin:** because i know you've both been helping me so much ever since last week  
seungmin: but 'm so lost right now

**hyunjin:** seungmin  
**hyunjin:** i think i speak for both of us when i say that you're never a bother you yes

**jisung:** ^^^  
**jisung:** yeah what he said!!

**seungmin:** aaah  
**seungmin:** pls you guys are too kind  
**seungmin:** anyways...  
**seungmin:** 'm really lost and need to know where the music classroom is  
**seungmin:** I thought it was the auditorium but  
**seungmin:** I was so very very wrong

**jisung:** sjsgejdb  
**jisung:** aw minnie :<

**hyunjin:** yeah hun  
**hyunjin:** the auditorium is only used for dance class and some times the theatre arts class

**seungmin:** yeah  
**seungmin:** I figured out that much

**hyunjin:** .  
**hyunjin:** smartass

**seungmin:** *raven baxter voice*  
**seungmin:** yep, that's me!

**jisung:** shsvejdven

**hyunjin:** okay but look  
**hyunjin:** you just need to know that everyone likes a little ass but no one likes a smartass  
**hyunjin:** you're just lucky that you're so cute

**seungmin:** what?

**hyunjin:** what?

**jisung:** what?  
**jisung:** sorry  
**jisung:** I just wanted to be included

**seungmin:** anyways  
**seungmin:** 'm standing outside the auditorium and would love if one of you could come show me where the music classroom is

**jisung:** aaah I'll come take you to it since I doubt hyunjin knows where it is

**seungmin:** B L E S S

**hyunjin:** HEY!  
**hyunjin:** I do too know where it is  
**hyunjin:** ...I think

**jisung:** ha!

**hyunjin:** well 'm sorry but we all can't be musical geniuses like you!

**jisung:** and we all can't be dance gods like you

**hyunjin:** sjdvejdbsj  
**hyunjin:** SH UT

**jisung:** minnie, why do you need to know where the music class is btw  
jisung: you don't have to tell us if you don't wanna  
**jisung:** I'm just curious  
**jisung:** no pressure

**seungmin:** well I took music at my last school and was part of the music club  
seungmin: I have a meeting/audition thingy with the leader of the music club today since I just started taking music here and wanna join the music club

**jisung:** zksneidbekdb

**seungmin:** ??

**hyunjin:** ignore him, he's an idiot

**jisung:** first of all, suck my left teat hyunjin. you little bitch  
**jisung:** second, I hope you do well at your audition bc our leader is kinda...intense when it comes to music and singing  
**jisung:** third, 'm on my way to show you to the class!!

**seungmin:** uh.  
**seungmin:** thanks and okay!!

[ _woojin, seungmin] (2)_

**woojin:** hello  
**woojin:** is this kim seungmin?

**seungmin:** yep, this is he!

**woojin:** okay great ^·^  
**woojin:** this is woojin, the leader of the music club  
**woojin:** i know you just did your audition like a few hours ago but i wanted to talk to you about a few things

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is so short :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung:** lay it on us papi!!
> 
>  **woojin:** first, don't ever call me that again if you want to continue breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is such a mess but at least I'm finally updating this so...here you go!!

_[woojin, seungmin] (2)_

**woojin:** hello  
**woojin:** is this kim seungmin?

 **seungmin:** yep, this is he!

 **woojin:** okay great ^·^  
**woojin:** this is woojin, the leader of the music club  
**woojin:** i know you just did your audition like a few hours ago but i wanted to talk to you about a few things

 **seungmin** : oh!!  
**seungmin:** hi!  
**seungmin:** hello!  
**seungmin:** wait....  
**seungmin:** is this you about to tell me how badly i did?  
**seungmin:** oh god, you're gonna tell me i sounded like a dying cat

 **woojin:** uh.  
**woojin:** no, what i have to say is quite the opposite actually

 **seungmin:** oh?

 **woojin:** you did very well actually despite being shaky from how nervous you were

 **seungmin:** was it that obvious??

 **woojin:** i may be many things but blind isn't one of them  
**woojin:** so yeah it was that obvious

 **seungmin:** hhm go figure

 **woojin:** i'd also like to add something else as well

 **seungmin:** am shutting up now!  
**seungmin:** pls continue with what you have to say

 **woojin:** haha, cute  
**woojin:** anyways!!  
**woojin:** it really isn't my place to say this without talking to the rest of the members or the music teacher  
**woojin:** but i'm almost more than certain that you've secured yourself a spot in the music club

 **seungmin:** .  
**seungmin:** really??

 **woojin:** yes really

 **seungmin:** oh my god  
**seungmin:** oh my actual fuck  
**seungmin:** this is...this is amazing!!  
**seungmin:** thank you so much!!

 **woojin:** please keep in mind nothing is finalized just yet  
**woojin:** but i seriously doubt that the spot won't go to you so...  
**woojin:** you're welcome hun!

_[rock 'n' roll party queen](4)_

**changbin:** take it back!

 **jisung:** why should i?

 **changbin:** because it isn't true  
**changbin:** i mean that's common fuckING SENSE!!

 **jisung:** hate to break it to you, binnie baby but...  
**jisung:** it's completely true

 **changbin:** the fact that this is how you act when there's literally nothing stopping me from taking your kneecaps is truly astounding

 **woojin:** do i even wanna know what you two are arguing about?

 **jeongin:** you probably don't

 **woojin:** not even surprised by that fact at this point

 **changbin:** jisung said i wouldn't make an amazing stripper

 **jisung:** that's because you wouldn't!!

 **woojin:** didn't wanna know but yet i still found out anyways

 **jeongin:** feel like that just sums up what it's like to be friends with those two

 **jisung:** rude!!

 **jeongin:** it's true and you cannot deny it

 **changbin:** ain't denying it but sung is right  
**changbin:** that's rude af

 **jeongin:** boo fcking hoo then

 **changbin:** i can't believe i'm getting cursed at by the baby

 **jeongin:** age wise i may be "the baby" but you're barely taller than a 5th grader  
**jeongin:** so who's the real baby here?

 **changbin:** .  
**changbin:** WOOJIN!!

 **woojin:** god it's so hard being a single mother  
**woojin:** especially since im a teenage, too gay to function boy

 **jisung:** well you're the leader of the music club so...

 **woojin:** no don't you dare do what i think you're about to do

 **jisung:** you're technically the team mom

 **woojin:** shut your mouth

 **jeongin:** he's right, ya know?

 **woojin:** he is which makes it worse

 **changbin:** team mom!

 **jisung:** team mom!  
**jisung:** team mom!  
**jisung:** team mom!  
**jisung:** team mom!!

 **woojin:** stop that!

 **changbin:** t e a m m o m  
**changbin:** t e a m m o m  
**changbin:** t e a m m o m  
**changbin:** t e a m m o m

 **woojin:** i will not hesitate to boil your teeth

 **jeongin:** wow woojinnie's threats are getting more weird and startling as the days go by  
**jeongin:** i'm living for this character development

 **jisung:** of course you're living for it  
**jisung:** seeing as how you're a future serial killer

 **jeongin:** hey jisung :)  
**jeongin:** want me to show you the exact reason why my parents sent me here?

 **jisung:** suddenly yang jeongin is nothing but a precious cherub  
**jisung:** he's done absolutely nothing wrong in his entire life  
**jisung:** he radiates sunshine and rainbows  
**jisung:** and flowers grow out of his fricking ass

 **woojin:** i swear you guys are stressing me out so much that i'm getting grey hairs

 **changbin:** you act like you didn't have grey hairs before you knew us

 **woojin:** ...  
**woojin:** anyways!!  
**woojin:** onto the actual reason why i decided showed up in this godforsaken chat today!!

 **jisung:** ooh please do tell

 **jeongin:** yeah i'd like to know as well  
**jeongin:** seeing as how you've sworn off coming into this chat, unless absolutely necessary, after the accidental pic situation

 **changbin:** if we could please not bring that up, that would be fan-fucking-tastic

 **woojin:** we shall never bring that incident up again  
**woojin:** however, we shall bring up the fact of auditions today

 **changbin:** oh shit

 **jeongin:** this really must be important if you're wanting to talk about the auditions without discussing things with mr. lin first

 **jisung:** lay it on us papi!!

 **woojin:** first, don't ever call me that again if you want to continue breathing

 **jisung:** dully noted

 **woojin:** second, since today was late auditions there obviously wasn't a lot of guys auditioning

 **jeongin:** tbh when is there ever??

 **woojin:** but!! however there was this one boy that auditioned that was not only an absolute cutie patootie but he had some fcking vocals on him!  
**woojin:** like he showed up late because he had gotten lost, i'm pretty sure he's a new student  
**woojin:** and he was all nervous and shaky :(  
**woojin:** he apologized for like three minutes straight to me and jimin for being late  
**woojin:** he had the cutest cheeks!! i just wanted to squish 'em  
**woojin:** but oh my gosh when i say he can sing, i'm not talking about some mediocre singing  
**woojin:** like he was so in tune even though he was nervous and just w o w

 **jisung:** aww he sounds adorable!!

 **jeongin:** eew it's just you ranting 'bout someone you barely know bc you're such a disaster gay

 **woojin:** guess you don't wanna hear the fact that i'm more than certain he's got a spot in the club with his name on it

 **changbin:** holy shit  
**changbin:** are you being serious right now??

 **woojin:** 100% serious

 **changbin:** oh my unholy hell  
**changbin:** but you almost never decide something like that so quickly

 **jeongin:** yeah! you're usually so strict and stern about things like this

 **woojin:** well this kid was just that good

 **changbin:** can't believe we're about to have another guy in the music club

 **jisung:** it's about time!! we're being outnumbered once again by all the girls  
**jisung:** so...  
**jisung:** what's our soon to be new member's name

 **woojin:** oh!  
**woojin:** his name is seungmin and he's the cutest bub ever :c

 **jisung:** awesome!!  
**jisung:** can't wait to meet him

 **changbin:** i can't either because he obviously seems worthy enough to woojin to almost instantly be accepted into the team

 **jeongin:** hopefully he isn't a fcking mess like you two

 **woojin:** god, i would seriously hope seungmin isn't like those two either

 **jisung: .**  
**jisung:** waiT A DAMN MINUTE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to just say that i'm so sorry for taking long to update this, i've just had such a hard time writing here lately. i've been dealing with a lot of personal things and was trying to get over major writer's block that i think i'm finally overcoming. anyways, my updates on things may be slow while i ease back into writing which i hope isn't too much of a problem. i'd also like to add that i will be deleting a few of my works. i'm going to rewrite and republish a majority of those but i'm not too sure on what i'm going to do with some of the others


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ignore him," woojin chimes in before jisung can even think about answering, "he's freaking out over the fact that seungmin could be joining the music club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah I feel so bad for taking so long to update once again. I was gonna update on the 25th of April since it was my birthday and I really wanted to do something for this fic but some shit went down and it just didn't happen :/ anyways!! hope you enjoy this new chapter
> 
> [WARNING: THERE'S MENTIONS OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S NOT TOO GOD AWFUL BUT STILL IT'S MENTIONED]

han jisung may never admit it but it takes him two days, a whole 48 hours, to completely grasp the fact that there's almost a certain possibility that seungmin will be joining the music club. he's not proud of how long it takes him to realize this fact but once he does, his brain just kind of shuts down. the teen is sitting in study hall with jimin and woojin whenever he gasps at the thought of seungmin, his cute and precious new roommate seungmin, being in the music club and drops the pen he had been doodling with. jimin looks up from the notes her and woojin had been going over to give him a concerned look. "you good," she questions him as his mouth opens and closes like he's a fish out of water.

"ignore him," woojin chimes in before jisung can even think about answering, "he's freaking out over the fact that seungmin could be joining the music club." just this once he is grateful that woojin can read him like an open book because all he can manage to do is make a noise that's a hybrid of a choke and a gurgle at the mere mention of seungmin. jimin scrunches her nose up at the sound he makes before turning her focus back to her notes. she didn't want to be a part of whatever mental breakdown the younger was having and obviously woojin didn't either. the chubby cheeked teen is left to deal with his meltdown alone as the two sitting with him go back to revising notes together. "if you're that shook up about it, you do know you could just talk to him about it right," woojin states after ignoring jisung's obvious undoing for a while.

woojin doesn't have to look up from his notes to know that jisung is looking at him like he just told the younger that he found the way to solve world hunger. it was such a simple option but he knew sometimes jisung thoughts would get so scrambled that even the simplest choice was the hardest for him to realize. "woojin, you're a genius," jisung exclaims as he jumps up from his seat, the chair scraping loudly across the floor, earning him a few odd looks that he doesn't notice. "tell me something i don't know," woojin mumbles but jisung doesn't hear a word he says because he's too busy throwing his things into his bookbag. without even saying goodbye to either of his friends, the brunet slings one of the bag straps around his shoulder and all but sprints out of the room. 

jisung is at the top of the staircase that leads back to the first floor of the school building whenever the bell rings which means this is the perfect time for him to talk to seungmin since seungmin is about to go to lunch. the teen makes his way down the stairs as quickly as he can, taking them two at a time, in fear that he might not find his roommate as easily as he would like to. he's almost at the bottom of the stairs whenever he spots seungmin; the teen is walking down the hallway with hyunjin, happily talking to the other. "seungmin," he shouts, a wide smile turning up his lips as he excitedly waves at him. much to jisung's dismay seungmin is so caught up in talking to hyunjin that he doesn't hear him. 

letting out a loud huff, jisung bounds down the last of the stairs in a rush to catch up with the two. "seungminnie," he calls out hoping to get his attention. he fails to notice that hyunjin hears him calling for their roommate nor does he notice the fact that he tells seungmin that jisung is calling for him. so whenever seungmin turns around to show that jisung has his attention, it's a little too late for jisung to slow himself down. before the teen can even think about stopping he collides with seungmin. 

it feels like all of his teeth rattle whenever him and seungmin seemingly headbutt during their fall. a flare of pain spreads across his forehead and behind his eyes because of the harsh impact. he doesn't evennotice the pain because in a flail of limbs he's frantic to try and get a hand behind seungmin's head before it bashes against the floor. unfortunately he hasn't even let go of the other's jacket yet whenever there's a loud, crackling _'thwack'_ from where the back of the younger's head meets hard tile. everything and everyone has abruptly come to a stand still by this point.

"seungmin, i'm so sor-" jisung starts but whatever he has to say dies on the tip of his tongue because a slow but steady trickle of blood is making it's way down his eyebrow and into his left eye. it seems that seungmin has a matching gash above his own eyebrow too. jisung's stomach twists and churns with guilt whenever he meets seungmin's tear filled eyes. now he just feels like a bigger idiot than he usually does. by now he has forgotten that he's on top of a hurt seungmin in a hallway filled with other smartass teens until his good friend ryujin decides to remind him of other people's existence. 

"damn jisung, i knew you were a horndog but i didn't know you'd be willing to try to get it in in front of an audience," she states as she walks past them, a smirk spreading across her lips whenever he looks up at her. seungmin groans from under jisung like he wants to shoot some sarcastic comment back at the girl but he's in too much pain to even try. before the brunet can try to get up off his friend, he feels a hand grab a fistful of his jacket and the next thing he knows he's being hauled up onto his feet. "you're such a fucking idiot," hyunjin states as soon as jisung is standing. "trust me, I know," he grumbles and honestly, he really does know how idiotic he is. 

it's obvious hyunjin wants to set into him and tell him just how much of an idiot he truly is but it's also obvious that the older is too concerned about how hurt seungmin is to focus on chewing out jisung. "minnie, do you need some help getting up," hyunjin questions as jisung watches him squat down beside seungmin. the younger pushes himself up into a sitting position with a loud wince, his brows furrowed together and one eye squeezed shut as the blood from the gash above his eyebrow starts to make it's way into his eye. "just," he grits his teeth as hyunjin hooks a hand under his arm and pulls him up, "just take us to the nurse." hyunjin puts one of seungmin's arms around his shoulders and starts to make his way down the hallway through the dissipating crowd until he notices jisung isn't following them. 

he stops himself and seungmin in their tracks before he looks back at jisung. the chubby cheeked boy is still standing in the spot where hyunjin helped him up looking like a kicked puppy. a pout is evident on his face as he stares at the floor, blood slowly dripping off his face and collecting on one of the tiles. hyunjin sighs before he calls out to him, "jisung, are you coming or not?" 

 

it's silent in the nurses office with the exception of jisung's sneaker squeaking against the floor as he bounces his leg. he nervously picks at his bottom lip as he kept glancing at the clock on the wall. the nurse had sent hyunjin off since he wasn't hurt, telling him that he could go have lunch then bring both seungmin and jisung something back once he was done. once hyunjin was gone the nurse left to attend to other things once she had gotten seungmin and jisung patched up; now he was alone with seungmin which was the last thing he wanted right now. "jisung, please stop doing that," seungmin pleads from where he's laying on the recovery cot. jisung's leg jerks, shoe squeaking one last time, before he plants his foot firmly against the floor.

"sorry," he mumbles softly, finger still steadily picking at the skin on his lip. complete silence finally falls over the room but it does nothing to calm the teen's nerves; he's ready for seungmin to go off on him, for the younger to tell him to go away, or for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. to be quite honest he just really wants the last one to happen. the other teen breaks the silence once again, pulling jisung out of his spiraling. "i can feel you worrying from here," he states, peaking an eye open to look over at the brunet. 

whenever the other notices that jisung refuses to even look in direct, he sighs and props himself up on his elbows even though the movement makes his head spin and his stomach lurch. jisung has yet to acknowledge him so he swings his legs off the cot and stands up. the older finally looks over at him, face falling whenever he says seungmin standing wobbly legs. "oh my god, seungmin, sit down," he proclaims as he rushes over to the brunet and gently guides him to sit back down on the cot. seungmin snorts at his concern and wraps his fingers around on of jisung's wrists.

"so you won't acknowledge me unless i'm in possible danger," he smiles as he watches jisung go rigid, "how tsundere of you." jisung sighs loudly through his nose causing his nostrils to flare. "no, i just feel really bad. i mean i ended up hurting you and i feel like absolute shit," jisung manages to utter. the teen hums before he pulls jisung to sit down beside him. ignoring the older's protest he loops an arm around his waist and lays his head on his shoulder. 

jisung tenses at the contact but doesn't push him away. "don't feel too bad, we both ended all banged up. besides you can just make it up to me," he reassures his roommate as he snuggles closer to him and into his side. he feels jisung shift and he looks up to see jisung staring at him. he can't help but smile at him. 

"yeah?" 

"yeah" ** __**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chan:** why is it that the only time you come into the chat  
>  **chan:** it's so you can yell about dumb shit??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a mess? yeah, anything i write is a mess. is this chapter dramatic? kinda. are people probably ooc? oh, most definitely. do i care? nope

_[jisung, hyunjin] (2)_

**jisung:**  hyunjin  
**jisung:**  hyunjin  
**jisung:**  jinnie  
**jisung:**  man you can't keep ignoring me  
**jisung:** i know you're pissed at me but please don't ignore me  
**jisung:**  i don't want things to go back to how they were when we first became roommates  
**jisung:**  i don't want you to hate me again  
**jisung:**  i know you're busy studying with minnie right now but please just message me back some time soon  
**jisung:**  there's so much shit being said and i want to tell you before you hear it from any of your friends or anyone else

_[dancing queen](4)_

**felix:**  YOOOOO  
**felix:** Y'ALL!!  
**felix:**  DID Y'ALL HEAR ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED??

 **minho:**  ah shit, here we go again

 **chan:**  why is it that the only time you come into the chat  
**chan:**  it's so you can yell about dumb shit??

 **felix:**  okay first of all, rude  
**felix:** second, this is important!!

 **hyunjin:** pretty sure your definition of important and ours are very different things

 **minho:**  mister snake has a point

 **felix:**  it's about seungmin!

 **minho:**  ...  
**minho:**  you may proceed then

 **chan:**  fcking s p i l l!!

 **hyunjin:**  for people who've never even met minnie, y'all sure do care a whole lot about him  
**hyunjin:**  it's weird if you ask me

 **felix:**  excuse you, ive met him

 **hyunjin:** i obviously wasn't talking about you dumbass

 **minho:**  hate to stop the fight before it even starts but lix  
**minho:**  don't you have some tea to be spilling rn

 **felix:**  aah yeah!!  
**felix:**  okay so apparently yesterday, that jisung kid from music club tackled seungmin and hit him or something but minnie got a hit in as well  
**felix:**  i mean it makes sense since they both have some bruises and shit

 **chan:**  that doesn't...really sound right  
**chan:**  just sounds like rumors to me

 **minho:**  well i heard from ryujin that the music club kid tackled seungmin because he wants his attention or some shit

 **hyunjin:**  that's not at all what happened  
**hyunjin:**  besides jisung is roommates with both me and seungmin so he already has minnie's attention

 **chan: well...  
chan:** as much as i hate to indulge in rumors, that's not what i heard.  
**chan:**  that's not what any of us heard at all

 **hyunjin:**  well what did you hear?

 **chan:**  i don't think you're gonna like it

 **hyunjin:** okay so??

 **minho:** jinnie, chan is right  
**minho:**  you really don't wanna know

 **hyunjin:**  will you guys stop acting like that??  
**hyunjin:** quit with the dramatics already and  
**hyunjin:**  just tell me or don't say anything at all

 **felix:**  hyunjin...  
**felix:**  a lot of the rumors involve you too

 **chan:**  yeah-

 **hyunjin:**  they do??

 **minho:**  there's a lot involving you actually  
**minho:**  'm surprised you haven't heard any of them yet

 **hyunjin:** ive been busy today so i haven't had the time to talk to anyone until now  
**hyunjin:** what are these rumors anyways?

 **chan:**  hyunjin, you don't wanna know  
**chan:**  it would do us all some good if you don't know

 **minho:** what he said

 **hyunjin:**  fine then  
**hyunjin:**  felix??

 **felix:** sorry jinnie  
**felix:**  no can do

 **hyunjin:**  if none of you tell me in the next three seconds, i'd be more than happy to find someone who will

 **chan:**  hyunjin please this is for your own good

 **hyunjin:**  one

 **minho:**  stop this childish shit  
**minho:**  just let it go  
**minho:**  it's just rumors

 **hyunjin:**  two

 **minho:**  they're rumors so they don't matter

 **hyunjin:** if they don't matter then you should have no problem with telling me!

 **minho:**  not happening

 **hyunjin:**  fine then   
**hyunjin:**  be like that then

 **felix:**  HYUNJIN WAIT

 **chan:**  felix, don't you fucking dare

 **felix:**  I'm sorry but he has a right to know  
**felix:** plus I'd rather him hear it from us than from those dumbass music club kids or anyone else

 **hyunjin:**  spit it out alright felix  
**hyunjin:**  i don't have all day

 **felix** : okay well people have been wondering why seungmin got sent here and some think that he got put here to..."straighten up"

 **hyunjin:**  ??  
**hyunjin:**  that literally has nothing to do with me or what happened yesterday  
**hyunjin:**  people make rumors all the time why someone got sent here  
**hyunjin:**  it doesn't meant anything

 **felix:**  okay look 'm getting there!!  
**felix:** because of what happened yesterday a lot of people have concluded that he isn't in fact "straightening out"  
**felix:**  the main rumor is that they think both you and jisung are...fooling around with him  
**felix:**  and that you two were putting on a some weird, possessive show yesterday to show off the fact seungmin is yours

 **hyunjin:**  oh.

 **chan:**  it's just rumors though, man

 **minho:** it's people just talking shit because they're bored and want some entertainment

 **felix:**  you even said people make up stuff all the time and it doesn't matter!!  
**felix:**  right?

 **hyunjin:**  'm busy. gotta go. bye.

 **felix:** hyunjin!  
**felix:**  don't go!

**_-_ **

_**pissed**_.

hyunjin is utterly and extremely pissed. he's had plenty of rumors spread about him before; in boarding schools like this most students only source of entertainment was spreading rumors faster than wildfire. but this, this was one of the worst ones he had ever heard. he was going to fix this shit. he was going to fix it right now.

the teen doesn't even realize he's standing up from the library table that him and seungmin were studying at until he hears the sound of his chair crashing against the floor. seungmin startles, jerking away from the loud noise, as he looks up at his roommate. "hyunjin, are you okay," he asks softly, taking in the older's trembling body, his clenched jaw, and his furrowed brows. "i'm fucking peachy," he spits out, too heated to notice the hurt look seungmin gives him. "i gotta go find a friend of mine, i'll see you later," he bites out before turning on his heel and storming out of the library. 

it doesn't take him long to find who he's looking for. felix was usually in one of two places so it wasn't difficult to locate the freckle faced boy at all. he notices felix through the little window of the door to the dance room, the blond was stretching in the middle of the room as a means to warm up. the brunet wastes no time in slinging the door open; it bangs against the wall so harshly that felix hears it over the music he's blasting through the speakers causing him to jump. when the younger sees hyunjin he immediately notices his visible anger.

hyunjin slams the door shut behind him as felix scrambles to turn the music off. "hyunjin look I did-" he starts but never gets the chance to finish.

"who'd you hear it from?"

felix's mouth hangs agape as he stares at hyunjin, struggling to find the answer he's wanting. "well wooyeop's the one who told me but he said he heard it from yir..." the teen trails off as the older stares him down. it's obvious that hyunjin isn't interesting in hearing about some 'he said. she said.' bullshit. he wants an answer and he wants it now.

felix swallows thickly as he avoids the harsh look he's on the receiving end of. hanging his head low, he heaves a loud sigh before finally uttering the answer that the other is desperately waiting for.

"yerim. yerim is the one who started it."

that all hyunjin needs to hear. "yerim," hyunjin mumbles to himself, trying to realize why that name is familiar to him. when it hits him why he knows that name, he claps a hand down on felix's shoulder as a way to thank him before he all but stomps out of the room. once the angry teen is gone, felix snatches up his phone to warn chan and minho that hyunjin is probably going do something crazy sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> the other will show up soon, i promise!!


End file.
